Not so Weak
by xXchampXx
Summary: What Bella wasn't a weak human. What if she is a powerful witch. Takes place durning and after when they get an uninvited visit from the vampires. Normal pairings. RXR.
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will._

**Preface:**

"Hello princess. How are you?" Laurent asked.

"Princess? Who are you talking about?" Rose asked snottily.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had left the whole castle a century ago. I even reincarnated into my new form. I don't even know where my sisters are.

I was brought back when Laurent asked," Bella, you didn't tell them you are royal?"

I sighed turning to Edward. I hated putting him in danger like this. I then asked," Do you remember when you said 'I'm not the most dangerous thing in the woods."

He answered," Yes. Why does it matter at a time like this?"

I looked at Laurent and the other two accounts of my family and said," You were right." I turned and looked him straight in the eye. I then said," I am."


	2. Tratior

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will._

**Bella's POV**

"Stop," Alice yelled after her face went blank.

Both her and Edward both looked worried. Everyone then ran to me. Edward then went vampire speed explaining the vision Alice just had. They all looked worriedly at me. Well except Rosalie who just glared at me. _Girl if only you know who I am, you wouldn't me giving me those death glares,_ I thought to myself.

Edward then turned to Alice and asked," How much time to we have?"

She replied," Five minutes at the most. They were just passing by when they heard us playing."

Edward then turned to Carlisle and said," I'm taking her home."

Carlisle shook his head saying," It's to late for that. If they see you speeding away they will get suspicious."

Edward then turned to me and said," Take your hair down."

Rose snorted and said," Like that will help. I can smell her all the way across the field."

As I obeyed three vampires started to come through the fog. They were crouching, but they all looked unhumanly beautiful. There was two males and one female. They all looked so familiar.

I gasped as I reconized them. They were my sister and I's accounts, or as we called them, or bodygaurds.

They were already vampires when they knew me so when a wind blew my hair they stopped.

"Hello princess. How are you?" Laurent asked.

"Princess? Who are you talking about?" Rose asked snottily.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had left the whole castle a century ago. I even reincarnated into my new form. I don't even know where my sisters are.

I was brought back when Laurent asked," Bella, you didn't tell them you are royal?"

I sighed turning to Edward. I hated putting him in danger like this. I then asked," Do you remember when you said 'I'm not the most dangerous thing in the woods."

He answered," Yes. Why does it matter at a time like this?"

I looked at Laurent and the other two accounts of my family and said," You were right." I turned and looked him straight in the eye. I then said," I am."

"W-w-what?" he stuttered.

I sighed and motioned them to sit down. They obeyed and as I sat down I sighed. When my butt was completely on the ground I said," I'm not what you think I am. I'm a witch princess. A powerful one at that. The correct term would be Avitarnina. It is were the mother is a witch and the father is a vampire." They all looked at me confused so I said," It is possible. Anyway. There is only three of my kind in the whole world. My sisters and I."

"What makes you so powerful?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, for one, Raven, she is more into dark magic. Her only weakness is light magic when ever all three of us are together. I'm more light magic. My only weakness is dark magic when all three of us are together. And lastly is Teresa. She is like split between dark and light. Her only weakness when we are together is memories. We have all the powers you can possibly think of. Well, except Teresa. She is the most powerful one, but she can't make a portal. Actully she can, but only if you want to be fried to death. We also reincarnate. This is about my 3rd cycle. Don't go thinking I'm old because I'm not. I only have my memory and powers in a different body, and different time period."

"Why aren't you at a castle if you are royalty?" Alice asked.

"Well see, about a century ago, our body guards," I pointed to the other three vampires standing up," or as the adults call them 'accounts', told us the Maxwells were coming."

"Maxwells?" Jasper asked.

"They are family enemies," I said as if it was nothing.

"Okay. You may continue," Jasper replied.

"So they told us we had to leave because they were bringing an army. So about a century ago we packed our stuff and left. We are easily track so we went our separatewas. Teresa ended up getting stabbed, Raven drowned, and I got sick and died. Being now that we have different mothers, but still sisters. That's not confusing at all huh?" I joked then went back to being serious," Anyway, being that we reincarnated I guess the magic still is connected. But, not connected enough to know where our siblings are."

"Look right behind you," I heard a voice.

I turned and I saw Raven and Teresa with all their glory. I ran up Avitarnina speed, which is faster than vampire, and gave them a huge hug. Which still bets vampire.

**(AN: I know in Twilight Edward in Bella just meet and in Eclipse they finally become engaged, but live with it. Even though it is really eairly for it they are engaged.)** They both saw the rock on the third finger on my left hand and Raven said," This might be a problem."

Emmett who just realized I was not next to them anymore asked," What might be a problem?"

Raven grabbed my hand and gestured toward the ring saying," This rock upon her third finger which is on her left hand."

I felt a sizzle on my left hand where our skin made contact. I jerked it away and hissed.

The Cullen's gave me a confused look and Teresa answered," They love and hate each other. When the are a lone and the weaknesses they have aren't set in. That is when all three of us are together and have our power is when the weakness set in by the way," she looked at the Cullens and sighed saying," Yes, yes, yes, we can have our powers taken for us if we are not careful. Anyway, sense they are each others weakness, when they touch it feels like they are being burned."

"Okay," is what all the Cullen's said nodding their heads.

"Now I have a question," Esme said.

"Go a head," Raven said nodding.

"Why is Bella being engaged a problem?" she asked.

Teresa replied," Because being princess she is suppose to have an arranged marriage. That is why our bodygaurds came to find us."

"But, I thought you girls were hard to find when you are apart?" Rose asked.

"That is with normal immortal things. Not our bodyguards," I replied.

Teresa then stiffened. "What?" I asked.

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Mom is taking all the vampires as slaves."

I looked over to our bodyguards and they nodded their heads. I then looked over at the Cullens.

I turned back to Teresa and said," We have to get them out of here."

"We can't. They already know they are here. And they can now follow us."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because our bodyguards."

"I love you too Teresa." That is what we always said when we got confused.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Even thought they have a mind of their own they are still slaves. They have to follow orders or someone will come here righ now to kill them."

I then asked," Is she at the castle?"

"No, you majesty," James replied.

"Okay then," and with a flip of my wrist the portal opened.

We pushed our guards in and started to walk in. We were walking with chainned arms when Teresa looked over her shoulder and said," Yo, future bro-in-law,and his family, are you coming or not?"

They got up in a hurry and followed us. I then looked over my shoulder and said," Whatver you do, stay with us and don't touch anything."

Raven then decided to added," Yea 'cause we don't go easy on punishment."

Teresa got into it too and said," That's right. My whole back is praticaly a scar."

I turned back to see them stop and start to have second thoughts about following. I laughed and said," Come on you guys. We only do that as a joke to the people who first take a step onto these castle floors."

They gave a shaky laugh and started to walk again.

I heard a voice from Teresa's side and it said," But we may not be joking right now."

I took my arm out from her's and smacked her on the back to the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" she asked rubbing her head.

"For being born," I replied.

"Now that is not my fault. That is mom's. And last time I checked you-"

"Will you sisters go 5 mintues with out 2 or all of you fighting?" Victioria asked.

"Hey, 30 minutes of not figting is a new record for us," I shot back.

We entered the throun room and I saw my mom sitting at the top chair. We stopped dead in our tracks so fast that my family ran into us.

"Very good accounts," my mom complemeted," Not only did you bring back my daughter,but you also brought back some more slaves."

I looked at our bodyguards in disbelief. Then I remembered my sisters and I yelling," TRAITORS!" before being taking to a a place that only God knows where.

**AN:PLEAZE REVIEW PEOPLEZZZZ!!!!!**


	3. Day 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will._

**Bella's POV**

When we finally got down the familiar hallway Raven asked," Is this our old room?"

"Yes princess," the big guard said.

"You are aloud one whole week to live your lives just like before you ran away with your vampire friends. They have one week to be free and do what ever they want before they become slaves," the smaller one said.

"Thank you," I replied.

They bowed to my sisters and I. They just nodded in the Cullen's direction and walked out. But not before the big one saying," Now the only rule is you are en-allowed to leave the castle, but you can roam it."

"Thank you for that info," Raven replied then when they were gone she asked," Who are they?"

"I don't know. Bella any idea?" Teresa said.

"Not a clue. I just have a nickname for the big and small ones though," I replied.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Big and small one," I replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Of course," Teresa said rolling her eyes.

I sighed turning to the Cullen's saying," I am so sorry for putting in this kind of danger. I should have checked to see if my mother was here for myself."

Emmett then started to laugh.

"What is so comical?" Raven asked acidly.

"Just a time ago we were almost saying that same thing to Bella. Now she is saying that to us," he replied still laughing.

We then all joined in when we heard a big crash. The Cullen's started to look around, but my sisters and I already know what it was.

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"Well, let's just say our family needs family therapy. Big time," Teresa replied.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because, when we still lived here when we had a family reunion, 7 people died," I replied.

"So what was that crash?" Esme asked.

"Someone got into a fight," Raven replied.

"And we're missing it!" Teresa shrieked.

Raven then put her hand on the ground.

"What is she doing?" Emmett asked pointing to Raven.

"See if we are with in 100 mile range of any family member we can feel them moving. It is like we see the vibrations. We can also tell how many there is ," I replied.

Raven came back up and said,"If we run quickly we can be the ones to break them up. No one knows yet."

"Yes!" Teresa said pumping her fist in the air.

I turned to the Cullen's and gave them a special cloth.

"What is this?" Edward asked waving his in front of his face.

"It is a cloth that will make you not feel thirsty when you see and smell blood," Teresa said.

"I'm very good at resisting," Carlisle said giving back the cloth.

"They still want us to give it to you. If you don't wear one and there is blood, even if you don't attack you will be killed. So please keep it," I said pushing it back to him.

He sighed, but obeyed.

Raven opened the door and I turned to the Cullen's and said," Try and keep up."

"Like you three can out run vampires," Edward said.

"You would be surprised," Teresa said.

And with that we ran out the door. We got to the fight in 0.2 seconds. We were watching the fight of three for about a minute and the Cullens came running up to the fight.

Edward then asked," So now what do we do while we wait for the girls?"

"Dude, we were waiting for you vampires," Raven said.

"What! Huh! How! Aren't you going to break them up!" Esme yelled.

"We were going to wait a little while," I said.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and shook his head and said," No, you are going to break them up now."

"Fine," I said sighing.

"You can't boss me around," Teresa said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He gave her a fatherly stern look. She then sighed and said," Whatever. Father."

And with that we went to separate them. We each grabbed one and throw them up against the wall. Teresa was yelling," Enough, break it up!"

The man I grabbed was struggling, but I was able to hold onto him. As I was about to punch him in the face to knock him out I heard Teresa shriek," DADDY!"

I throw the man I was holding to the ground just in time to see Teresa jerk the man's face so she could see it better. Raven did the same thing with her person and then we both tackled him.

He fell to the ground as all three of us got to him. He chuckled, rapped his arms around us, and said," It's good to see my girls again."

We laughed and got off of him. We helped him up and we walked him over to the Cullens.

Teresa then realized something and asked," Dad, aren't you a slave?"

"Your mother still loves me. I'm the only exception," he replied.

When we got to the Cullens he asked," So who is the leader of your coven?"

"We prefer the term family. And it is me," Carlisle said," My name is Carlisle. This is my wife or mate Esme. My children Rose and her husband or mate Emmett. And Alice and her husband or mate Jasper. Lastly is Edward, Bella's fiancée."

Dad started to laugh and Esme asked," What's so funny?"

"Did you just say that one of my daughters is getting married?" he asked still laughing not believing Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle said slowly.

That made dad laugh even harder.

Raven then realized what he ment and said," Hey, we can love."

"Yea right," dad said still laughing.

"I'm also engaged," Raven said.

Teresa, dad, and I fell to the ground laughing.

"I know that sounds retarded coming from me, but it's true," Raven said hurt.

Teresa and I put our hands on the ground to feel if she was telling the true. That was another thing we could do by just touching the ground.

"OMG, she is telling the truth," we both yelled jumping up from the ground and put our arms around Raven's shoulder.

I then said," Congratulation. I'm so happy for you."

We heard a distant knocking from the front door and Raven said," That would be him now."

She ran off and Teresa said," I just hope it isn't an imaginary friend and her imagination went on a frizzy."

"That is so me-," I started to say, but thought about it and said,"so true."

Big One just then came up to us and bowed. He then said," Today was the first day of your week."

"That's not right. That would have only giving us less than 30 minutes," I complained.

"Well, they are counting the light as a day. Nights are free," he replied.

"Okay. Now off with you," Teresa said before I had Big One go and complain to mom and have that privilege taken away.

He bowed to us one last time and left.

"Well this was an entrusting day," dad said.

"Yep," we all agreed and our night began.

**AN: PLEAZE REVIEW!!!**


	4. AN: Sorry

**AN: Sorry if you all hate author notes, but just wanted to tell you all that I will be inable to update for at least 7 days.**


	5. Night 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**AN: Yay, Internet connection so that 7 day thing does not apply. Yay!**

**Bella's POV**

"You girls should really get to sleep," Esme said as we got back to our room.

"That won't be necessary, Esme," Teresa said.

"Well, Bella needs her sleep," Edward said defensively.

"No so she doesn't," Teresa argued back.

"Yes she does," Edward shot back.

"No she doesn't," Teresa said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And why would that be?" Jasper asked sending a wave of calm.

I sighed and said," At night being kids or teens, which is more appropriatefor this matter, they confiscate our powers there for making us in able to sleep."

"And why would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"Because the power is like our blood. Taking our blood makes us in able to sleep like you vampires," Teresa explained.

"So what do we do?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Well, we should wait till Raven gets back to make that decision," I replied as Raven walked in with a hot vampire dude. Well, not as hot as Edward though.

"Hey guys this is my fineence, Jeff," Raven said proudly.

"Joy," Teresa said sarcastically.

"Teresa," I said warningly," just because you and Raven had a bumpy childhood, doesn't mean you have to be mean."

I then took his hand and shook it saying," It is a pleasure to meet you and it will be a pleasure to have you in the family."

"Thank you, your highness," he replied bowing.

"Just Bella please," I said waving him off.

"And you? Your other highness?" Jeff asked turning to Teresa.

"You will not adress me till your eyes turn gold," she snapped.

Jeff then looked down ashamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am willing to quit, for Raven, but it is just so hard," he said sounding even more ashamed than he looked.

"That is okay darling. My son is also about to be part of their family, so we can help you. We are as we like to call ourselves 'vegetarians'," Esme said motherly," By the way, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. And these are our children Edward, he is going to marry Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper, and Roselia and her husband Emmett."

"It is nice to meet you all," Jeff said politely.

"Dude, you can stop acting all formal," Teresa said," You are only required to like that with our mother."

"Girl how did you know?" Raven asked.

I then replied," You going with some one polite is only when hell freezes over."

"That is true," she replied nodding.

We were all quite before Alice started to jump up and down. Then she just burst out," Let's play match-maker."

"There is no one in the castle who you can couple up with. Everyone is either together or archenemies with the people not," I explained.

"You should know," Raven said," She tried that the last time we were here."

"Well I was talking about someone in this room actually," Alice said and every eye shot to Teresa.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she asked innocently.

"You are the only one in this room not paired up yet," I said simply.

"Yes I am," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Fine what is his name?" Rose asked.

"Is he hot?" Emmett asked.

"Is he straight?" Teresa asked pointing to Emmett trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and now answer our questions," Alice demanded.

"Pixie, you can't make me," Teresa said standing up and getting all up in Alice's face.

That was a mistake because Alice then jumped onto her back yelling," TELL ME NOW. IT WON'T HURT WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE FAMILY SOON ANY WAYS."

But being Alice she was thrown across the room as Teresa said," I don't know his name because Mom choose him. Also along with your husbands. But, Mom has good taste in guys so I dought he is ugly."

"Dang," Raven then bursted out.

I then remembered something and said," Shoot."

"What's wrong," Edward asked wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"We are suppose to meat our 'husbands' tomorrow," I replied then I dug my face in his chest. I felt his chest rumble and then a growl followed shortly after. He was so cute when he was jealous.

"Don't worry you are the only one who I will ever love," I said and reached up and kissed his chin.

"What if the guy swons you?" he asked with a huff.

"There is only two reasons to why our mom picked the guys," I explained," The looks for one. And if it could bring peace with another specious."

Teresa then got of what I was saying and asked," So we are just a peace treatory?"

"Yep," I said shortly.

"But, mom got to marry who she wanted," Raven complained.

"And look at the power she got over the vampires," I replied.

I then felt my powers going back into my body. Teresa then asked," Did we really talk that long?"

"I know right, its already morning," Teresa said.

"How can you tell? The windows are closed," Esme asked.

"We get our powers back in the morning and we can fell it when it happens," I explained.

"But, how did the time pass so fast?" Carlisle asked.

"These walls make you fell like you have all the time in the world, inside the walls. But, when you are inside the walls you fell as if the outside is going faster," I explained.

And as I looked out he window I thought,_Time with Edward is going to be precious._

**AN: Please Review!!!!**


	6. Excepction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

The first thing my sisters and I had to do was go to our mother.

We coerced for her before she spoke," Girls you don't have to be so formal. I am your mother. Come give me a hug."

We obeyed and she sensed our discomfort so she asked," Now what is wrong?"

I was the one to answer," Why can't we leave the castle? We won't leave."

"Especially since you can kill the Cullens," Teresa finished for me.

"Well, I will allow you to do so, with the Culllens," she started. But, when we started to say yes she said," But, you have to invite the Cullens and Jeff along for the husband chosing."

"What if we don't want to marry any of the guys you choose?" Teresa asked.

"Well, your sisters have an advantage. If they don't want to marry any of the guys they already chose," mom said simply.

"Why would we do that?" I asked," Sence you are going to make them all slaves?"

"Well, I thought about how much you love them so it reminded me of me and your father," she stopped for a second then continued," So if you behave like a princess, all of you, I will let them be free."

All our faces lit up and we ran up to our mother yelling," Thank you, thak you, thak you, thank you."

She then laughed and said," Now go get ready, your chooses will be here soon."

Before she could say anything else we were in our room again.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward asked rapping his arms around me.

"Because. If I don't like any of the men mom picks for me I can marry you. And if my sisters and I behave right none of you vampires have to be slaves," I said happy.

I then sensed Teresa sad and so did Jasper so we all said," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said going to her closet. When she got to the door she turned around and said," Don't forget, if we dress like princesses she will let your family go." She then looked straight at Raven and said," That means no black."

"Don't worry," Raven said putting her hands up in defense then saying," I don't want Jeff as a slave. So duhh I'm going to dress in pink."

Big one then trudged into our room carrying a bag. He place it down and said," Your mother already chose your cloths so you don't have to worry about it. The dark blue is Bella's, the light blue is Teresa's, and the pink is Raven's."

Before we all started to laugh he was out of the room. I was so going to get a picture of this.

So we grabbed our dresses and went to our separate closest. When we got out we all had the same design. Lacy and frilly. I also saw that Raven so wanted to kill herself when I took a picture of her.

Alice then looked as if she could faint when she saw us.

"What is wrong with the people her. That is not fashion. I mean come on you are suppose to be royal," Alice complained.

"Stop complain Alice, if we wear this, you guys won't be slaves," I said.

"Let's go," Teresa huffed.

Then we went walking to a long, long, long day.

**AN: Sorry it is so short, I ran out of time. Review Please!!!!!**


	7. Day 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

We walked into the throne room and saw about 35 different men.

When we got to our mother she said," Ahh, here are my lovely daughters."

She started too drowned on and on about how lovely we were and I saw my sisters spacing. I then started to play with Jasper's emotions, because he did it all those years.

"Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" my mother yelled," Were you paying attention at all?"

"Well, I was paying attention," Teresa said and mom looked relived. That was till she added," To that crack on that wall over there."

"Bella?" mom asked.

"I was messing with the vampires," I replied.

"May I ask why?"

"I got bored," I said innocently.

"Raven?" mom asked.

"No," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mom sighed and said," Anyway, first up is Donald."

"Donald Duck," Raven muttered.

"Raven," I murmured warningly.

Donald had lit blond hair, blue eyes, and a baby boy face. He looked just like Mike.

"How old is he," Teresa asked.

"He is 17 just like you three."

"Next," we all said at the same time.

"Fine, next is Ben."

Ben had black hair and dark eyes. He was also tall and had tan skin. He reminded me of Jake.

"How old is he?" Teresa asked.

"Once again 17."

"Next," I said.

We on like that with what felt like all day because my mom was always trying to convenes us to chose one instead of choosing a vampire.

At the end Teresa chose one who she actually really liked. And by the looks of it he really liked her.

I was really happy for her.

"Now, it's time to go shopping," Alice said grabbing Teresa's arm and jumping up and down.

"What about me?" I asked," I thought that you loved to take me shopping."

"So you want me to take you shopping?" Alice asked skeptical.

"No, it is just weird I don't have a pixie jumping on my arm when it comes to shopping."

"Does she do this a lot?" Teresa asked moving her head up and down to the movement of Alice.

"So can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go?" Alice asked over and over again.

"Why not, it would make her happy?" Raven asked.

"Because I hate shopping," Teresa said.

Then I said," And I don't feel like being Barbie Bella today."

Alice then put on her pouty face. Too bad she doesn't know with us being avitarninas we don't give in as easily.

Just to keep her face from freezing that way I said," Sure. But we are paying for you all."

"No I will not allow that," Alice declared.

"I want my account to be opened again. We just have to spend about $1000 dollars to have it activated," Raven said.

"But darlings," Esme said mother like," we want to pay for it."

"But we want to pay for you," Teresa argued.

"But, you girls never had a mother very close to your kind. And your real mother is sort of…yea. So I want to act motherly like towards you three so therefore I want to."

"Fine," Teresa said with a sigh.

Now we were off to shop.

AN: Please Review.


	8. Safe with Family Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**(AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just got caught up with some stuff.)**

**Bella's POV**

Teresa was Alice's victim today for some strange reason. She had about 30 bags and was begging Alice if she could stop and that she had enough stuff already. I guess she hates shopping even more than me.

"Alice. I feel hurt," I whined.

"Why?" she asked happily.

"Because I'm use to you dragging me around."

"Do you want me to drag you around."

"Yes," Teresa pipped in,"Yes, you better say yes. Why aren't you saying yes. You can at least nod you head. Start nodding or saying yes."

"No," I said boldly knowing that I was going to go through hell and back.

"I hate you," Teresa said shaking her head as she was dragged to Victoria's Secert kicking and sceaming.

"Dang, she really does hate shopping," Rose said shaking her head.

"No she is just trying to get us kicked out. She does this every time we take her and we exceed the 30 bag police," Raven said.

"You are not to come back with in 48 hours," we then heard a security guard saying as he dragged Alice and Teresa away.

"We better go," I said with a sigh from Edward's arms," I have to face the music sooner or later."

We then went home, me driving in Edward's Volvo (Teresa transported it to him since he was suppose to be her brother-in-law) since I was sort of scared to Teresa right now.

"Who said you can drive my car?" Edward asked getting into the passengers seat.

"Says common sense because you don't know the way back to the castle."

"Well, that makes sense. She why don't you want to ride with the others?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Because like you I'm afraid of one of my siblings when she gets mad. But at least the sibling I'm sort of afraid isn't two feet shorter than myself," I ended in the same mocking tone.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I risent that!" Alice yelled on the other end then hung up.

"Great now I have to feel the raugh of a evil pixie and a anger management witch," I said to Edward.

My phone rang again and this time I know exactly who it is.

"Hey sis. And yes you are a anger management witch."

"You better be glad you are driving someone else's car or I would so have you total it!"

"On the contra sis. You can still do that."

"No-no-no you can't. Teresa you so can't," Edward stuttered shaking his head.

"Of course she can," I teased pushing my sister to her limit. Hey I wanted to open my account by buying my fianceea new car. Sue me. "She is just an overactive, short, stupid little girl."

"BELLA!" they both yelled at the same time.

I then felt the car go out of my control. It jerked to the right and almost went off a bridge.

_Dang I forgot how powerful she was_, I thought to myself.

I then saw a tree come into view and is shielded myself, knowing that Edward would serve. I then heard meatle bend and I didn't know if it was the tree meeting Edward's persious Volvo, or Edward trying to get out.

The next thing I know there was a sudden light and I was being lifted in to the air with a frantic voice saying," Bella, Bella. Are you okay? I'm going to kill your sister if you are hurt."

I was laughing so hard I was crying and Edward thought that it was tears of pain. That made me laugh even harder.

"Bella, Bella, everything is going to be okay."

"I'm not crying. I'm laughing."

"Your laughing?"

"Yes, you should have seen your face."

"You are really weird. Most people go into shoke after a car accedent."

"One second," I said putting up one fingre and then consitrating on Terea's car.

"Man she put a sheild up," I said looking into Edward's eyes.

I then felt her messing with my melicular struture and I said," Great she is going to turn me into a puppy."

"What?" Edward said confused just as I turned into a ball of fur.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I felt someone grab hold of the scruff of the neck. I was then facing my very, very mad sister.

"AFTER A DAY OF SHOPPING TO MY LIMIT, YOU PUSH ME! YOU AND RAVEN GET DUMBER EVER DAY!"

I then licked her nose and wagged my tail. I was giving her the I'm-just-a-puppy-and-don't-know-any-better look. The bad thing for her she could never resist a puppy.

Her eyes grew wide and she said," Aw, aren't you the cutes little puppy." She then hugged me.

I started to wimper to show I couldn't breath. She sat me down and turned me back.

"Do you girls do that a lot?" Rose asked.

We did't pay attention, but went and detatched the Volvo from the tree with our bare hands.

Teresa took authordy with the matter, which I don't know why, and asked," You have two choses. One is that I fix the car to make it go back to normal. Or Bella can buy you a now one."

"Can you fix it?" Edward asked.

"Yea, she can, but I want to open my account so I'm going to buy you a knew car."

"I don't find that right."

"We want to open our acconts. We have to spend $1000 to open them. So we would also pitch in $1000 dollars," Raven said.

"Well, if he doesn't want a new car can I have one?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. Go into that clearing and you can get your brand new car," Teresa said pointing to the clearing with our Barbie cars we use to play when we were two.

He came back driving one.

"Cool!" he yelled.

"Wow you have a really weird family," Raven said.

"Yes, but you two are also part of it," Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Well, we are sorry to say, but you are part of our witchy family too," Raven said wrapping her arm around Edward and Alice's shoulders.

I wrapped mine around Rose and Edward. While Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's and went to Jasper's side. Jasper wrapped his shoulder around Alice's and Emmett went between Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle put his free arm up to Teresa and she walked over to his other side.

"Forever," I said.

"Togerther," Emmett said.

"Family,"Carlisle.

"Never parting," Jasper said.

"Loving each other,"Rose said.

"Seeing through," Alice said.

"Staying alive," Esme said.

"Staying together," Edward said.

"Being thankful," Raven said.

"And being protected," Teresa said as a ligh came out of all three of us and circled our circle.

I closed my eyes and I saw my sisters do the same thing. I opened my eyes and saw the Cullens have an awe face.

"You guys are now protected from the bad stuff our mom can do to you," Teresa explained.

"Thank you, one of my newst daughters," Carlisle said.

For the first time I actually felt as if I had my whole family with me finally. Safe and sound. Love and caring. Forever and for eternity.

**The End**

**(AN: Sorry I had to end it so short, but I was running out of ideas for this story. If you liked it mabe you might want to try out some of my other stories. Please review for this last chapter!)**


End file.
